cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Economic Acceleration
The Purple Economic Acceleration & Collaborative Entente (P.E.A.C.E) is an economic treaty with the aim of stabilizing and enhancing the growth of the purple sphere. It consists of three blocs: Poseidon (an MDoAP bloc), Pegasus (a protectorate bloc), and the PEACE Economic Treaty & oDoAP. *Original announcement *P.E.A.C.E forums Poseidon P.E.A.C.E MDoAP Bloc Code of Conduct I) Commitment to have sixty percent (60%) of the alliance's nations on Purple within thirty (30) days of membership. II) Prohibition against “raid*” style warfare against any Purple Sphere nation. III) Mutual cooperation in Senate matters. IV) Economic participation on P.E.A.C.E forums, specifically trades and tech programs. Article I: Trade Member alliances shall work for the economic benefit of all signatories and Pegasus members. To facilitate this goal, the member alliances shall participate in a central system (known as P.E.A.C.E forums) to establish trades and technology deals. Article II: Non-Aggression and Friendship Member alliances shall not take unprovoked aggressive actions, military or otherwise, against other member alliances or Pegasus members. The signatories agree to treat each other and members of Pegasus with respect and courtesy in all public and private channels of communications, and will refrain from public comments that are harmful or hostile toward the unity and strength of the constituent alliances. As such, the signatories will deal with any and all differences through private communications. Article III: Senators Member alliances recognize the need to work cooperatively in matters regarding the Purple Senate to ensure the interests of all signatories and Pegasus members. As such, any member alliance with fifty (50) purple members, or more, is eligible for Purple Senate seat rotation. Article IV: Defense Any military action or espionage against any of the signatories or any member of Pegasus is an attack on all of the signatories of this agreement, and will be dealt with as such. Military actions taken because of other treaty obligations, aside from Pegasus, or attacks resulting from the aggressive military action of a member alliance shall be dealt with as an aggressive action for the purposes of this agreement. Article V: Aggressive Action In the event that a member alliance takes aggressive military action against another party, the other signatories may provide assistance as deemed necessary, including direct military aid. Article VI: Espionage Member alliances recognize that espionage against other sovereign alliances in time of peace is neither honorable nor desirable; it is an act of war and should be treated as such. Article VII: Membership Other alliances may become signatories to this treaty by unanimous consent of the current member alliances. Prospective members must also agree to, and abide by, the above code of conduct. Article VIII: Sovereignty All member alliances are sovereign entities, and no member shall interfere with the internal affairs of the other signatories. Article IX: Modification The terms of this agreement may be modified by the two-thirds (2/3) consent of the member alliances. Article X: Consent If an alliance's consent is required for action, it shall only be accepted from the alliance’s recognized leader, or their duly appointed representative. In times of unexpected emergency, the next highest ranking government member available shall be considered the alliance’s representative. Article XI: Withdrawal Member alliances are free to withdraw from the agreement at any time, provided they have given one-hundred and twenty (120) hours written notice to all other member alliances, or immediately through the mutual consent of all members. Article XII: Expulsion Any violation of Articles II, IV, or VI of this agreement shall give the non-violating signatories cause to expel the violating member from this agreement immediately. Expulsion shall require the vote of all of the non-violating members. Evidence of the violation(s) shall be presented to the signatory alliances' leaders (or other representative as defined in Article XI) and the violating member will, in a timely manner, be able to present its own case. Member alliances shall have no less than twenty-four (24) hours to vote from the time the evidence is first presented. In the event of a grave emergency, this time period may be shorted through the mutual consent of all non-violating members. * Raid refers to wars started primarily for the purpose of statistical gain or boredom. This does not limit signatories to defensive actions or carrying out punishments as these are sovereign actions. Signatories Signed for Valhalla Chefjoe, Regent Lysdexia, Vice Regent Tronix, Security Consul Bob Sanders, Marshal Strungout, Chancellor Signed for Elysium mhawk, Consul, Pontifex Maximus Beernuts, Magister Equitum Great Lakes Union, Praetor Augur YohanElus, Haruspex Ayrrie, Praetor Urbanus shadow, Quaestor Maximus Signed for Invicta Dawny, President Atlashill, Secretary of State Synagence, Secretary of State Haflinger, Minister of Foreign Affairs Signed for United Purple Nations Altheus, Founder of the UPN Hansarius , Minister of Foreign Affairs Magister Agricolarum, Minister of Defense Samotopia, Minister of Communication Queen Elizabeth X, Minister of Recruitment Bones Malone, Minister of Internal Affairs Signed for the Legion Isaac Of Trek, Minister of Economics Imperial, Minister of Foreign Affairs Assarax, Minister of Internal Affairs Xineoph, Minister of Defense Melidan, Speaker of the House Signed for the Ordinary Men Fighting Giants KillJoy, Triumvir NeoAnderson, Triumvir Nobby, Triumvir OMFG Council Signed for Boards Alliance of Protectorate States, Len Del Meurte, Triumvir Inquitus, Triumvir Moshea, Triumvir Signed for Nebula-X Dan2680, Emperor Mr. Teets, Overlord Willirica, Lord of Finance Spence, Lord of Foriegn Affiars MasterChief, Lord of Recruitment Ludacrism2, Lord of Internal Affiars Aetherius Princeps, Lord of War Membership history *The 6 original signatories were United Purple Nations, Invicta, The Legion, Valhalla, Elysium and Ordinary Men Fighting Giants. *Boards Alliance of Protectorate States ascends to Poseidon on September 9th 2008 *Elysium withdraws to merge with TPF. on September 9th 2008. *Nebula-X ascends to Poseidon on January 22nd, 2009 *Ordinary Men Fighting Giants withdrew from Poseidon on May 25, 2009. *Nebula-X merged into Invicta on June 10, 2009. Economic Treaty P.E.A.C.E Economic Treaty & oAoDP Code of Conduct I) Commitment to have sixty percent (60%) of the alliance's nations on Purple within thirty (30) days of membership. II) Prohibition against “raid*” style warfare against any Purple Sphere nation. III) Support for Poseidon in Senate matters. IV) Economic participation on P.E.A.C.E forums, specifically trades and tech programs. Article I: Trade Member alliances shall work for the economic benefit of all signatories, Poseidon, and Pegasus members. To facilitate this goal, the member alliances shall participate in a central system (known as P.E.A.C.E forums) to establish trades and technology deals. Article II: Senators Member alliances agree to support Poseidon member alliances' Purple Senate candidates, to refrain from putting forth their own candidates, and to take all steps necessary to this end. Article III: Nonaggression and Friendship Signatories (both member alliances and Poseidon members) shall not take unprovoked aggressive actions, military or otherwise, against each other. The signatories agree to treat each other with respect and courtesy in all public and private channels of communications and will refrain from public comments that are harmful or hostile toward the unity and strength of the constituent alliances. As such, the signatories will deal with any and all differences through private communications. Article IV: Conduct Member alliances agree to represent the Purple Sphere speech in an honorable way and shall not engage in any espionage, fraud or other dishonorable actions against other alliances. Further, the member alliances agree to inform the Poseidon alliances of any major treaty or diplomatic development. Article V: Membership Membership is open to alliances that meets the following conditions. *A majority of the alliance's nations are located on the Purple Sphere, or; *The alliance requires or encourages its nations to be located on the Purple Sphere. *The alliance has at least 10 members or a total of 250,000 nation strength. *The alliance is not involved in a military conflict with any other alliance. *The alliance has maintained good relations with other member alliances. Membership may be granted to alliances that meet these conditions by a majority vote of the Poseidon alliances. The requirements may be waived by a two-thirds (2/3) majority vote of the Poseidon alliances. Article VI: War a: In the event of a defensive war, the other signatories are highly encouraged to support the engaged signatories military, economically, and/or politically to said signatories. b: If one of the PEACE alliances engages an offensive war, the other Signatory Alliances are encouraged to provide military, financial, and/or political assistance should the request for it be made and deemed just by the signatories. Article VII: Withdrawal and Expulsion Member alliances are free to withdraw from the agreement at any time, provided they have given seventy-two (72) hours written notice to all other member alliances. Any violation of Articles I, II, III, or IV of this agreement shall give the Poseidon alliances cause to expel a member alliance from this agreement immediately. Expulsion not due to a violation of Articles I, II, III or IV shall require seventy-two (72) hours notice to the expelled member. Expulsion shall require a majority vote of the Poseidon alliances. * Raid refers to wars started primarily for the purpose of statistical gain or boredom. This does not limit signatories to defensive actions or carrying out punishments as these are sovereign actions. Signatories :Poseidon member alliances are also party to this treaty, see above for details. Signed for Mighty Armed States of Honor, Commanding Officer, Flonker Executive Officers, Ruphus and boomerisgod Senior Drill Instructor, Col Fitswilliam Officer of Foreign Affairs, Linkmandx Officer of Internal Affairs, Bedford Forrest Enlistment Officer, Dran129 Payroll Officer, --Chase-- Chief JAG Justice, Osagi89 Signed for SNAFU, Stetson of Axeland, Grand FUBAR Drall of Phyrexia, the Power Behind the Throne Heheurfunny of Land of Hehe, the Director of Damage Control Silver Star of Gold Star, the Director of Making Nations Rich Adificio Depereo of El Fin de Corrupcion, the Director of Alliance Relations Madam Cavi of Spehan, the Director of Illicit Affairs Signed for AOD Brigade, Amaryllis, Empress Kellory, Second in Command Mirreille, Minister of Foreign Affairs Makoto, Minister of Internal Affairs Membership history *The first signatory was the Mighty Armed States of Honor who signed on the 11th June 2008. *On October 9th SNAFU became the second member of the Economic treaty. *AOD Brigade joined the Economic treaty on 19th June 2009. Pegasus P.E.A.C.E. Protectorate Bloc Preamble Pegasus stands foremost as a entity to promote strong and long-lasting economic, diplomatic, and philosophical ties between Purple team alliances. It is about building new friends into great allies with dedication to the Purple Sphere at heart. There are many parts to unity; this is merely one step down a long road toward a notable and worthy goal. Pegasus Code of Conduct: I) Commitment to have sixty percent (60%) of the alliance's nations on Purple within thirty (30) days of membership. II) Prohibit “raid*” style warfare against any Purple Sphere nation. III) Mutual cooperation at the direction of the FA** in Senate matters. IV) Economic participation on P.E.A.C.E forums, specifically trades and tech programs. Article I: Friendship and Non-Aggression The Pegasus alliances agree to refrain from military actions and all forms of espionage against each other. If an individual nation or nations of a signatory violates this Article, the undersigned agree to work together to remedy the situation by whatever means are deemed necessary. Article II: Growth The FA recognizes that the growth of the undersigned is in the best interests of all parties, and will work with all members of Pegasus to that end. Article III: Defense The FA shall provide diplomatic and military support in the event that another party takes aggressive military or espionage actions against one or more members of Pegasus. Any attack on Pegasus is an attack on the FA. If another party takes aggressive military or espionage actions against the FA, the undersigned representatives shall provide military support as requested. Article IV: Aggressive Action The undersigned of Pegasus agree not to take aggressive military actions against other alliances without first consulting with the FA. In the event that one of the undersigned members takes an approved aggressive military action, the other signatories may, at their discretion, provide whatever aid is requested, up to and including joining in the military action. In the event that the FA takes aggressive military action against another alliance, the undersigned are highly encouraged to provide whatever aid requested, up to and including joining in the military action. Article V: Foreign Affairs The undersigned protectorates shall not enter into treaties with alliances not party to this agreement without consulting the FA. Further, the undersigned members agree to maintain courteous relations with other Pegasus alliances in all public venues. Differences will be worked out in private. Article VI: Senate In the interest of acting as one voice, the undersigned agree to support candidates recommended by the FA for the Purple Senate. Article VII: Espionage All signatories of this agreement recognize that espionage against other sovereign alliances is neither honorable nor desirable; it is an act of war and should be treated as such. Article VIII: Sovereignty All undersigned alliances recognize and respect that each is a sovereign alliance and agree not to interfere with the internal affairs of other signatories. Article IX: Modification The terms of this agreement may be modified by the mutual consent of the FA and two-thirds (2/3’s) of the member alliances of Pegasus. New signatory protectorates may be added by the consent of the FA. Article X: Flag Alliance The FA shall be chosen by the signatories of the Poseidon Treaty. Decisions of the FA may be vetoed by a majority vote of the signatories of the Poseidon Treaty. Article XI: Withdrawal and Expulsion If any member of Pegasus finds that this agreement is no longer in their best interest, they may withdraw from agreement with seventy-two (72) hours written notice, or immediately by mutual consent. If the FA decides that it no longer wishes to protect one of the undersigned protectorates, it may ask that the protectorate leave the agreement with seventy-two (72) hours written notice, or immediately by mutual consent. Any violation of Articles I, III, VII or VIII of this agreement shall give the non-violating signatory cause to withdraw from this agreement immediately. Any violation of Articles I, III, IV, V, VI, VII or VIII of this agreement shall give the FA cause to expel a member alliance from this agreement immediately. * Raid refers to wars started primarily for the purpose of statistical gain or boredom. This does not limit signatories to defensive actions or carrying out punishments as these are sovereign actions. ** FA refers to Flag Alliance. Current Signatories Signed for Boards Alliance of Protectorate States as Flag Alliance, Inquitus, Triumvir Peaderfi, Triumvir Len Del Meurte, Triumvir Signed for Defensive Mutually-Friendly Alliance, llearch n'n'daCorna, Doormat Signed for Meritokrati, Sir Glen of Noumenonopolis, Co-Premeire Timitz of Blitzwehr, Co-Premeire Sperley of Sonata Vaticana, Regent of Foreign Affairs Signed for Olympus, Buffalo Niagara, Regent/Potentate of Foreign Affairs Mississippigurlie, Potentate of Defense queenhailee, Potentate of Treasury martys_three_girls, Potentate of Internal Affairs Signed for Order of the Four Leaf Clover, mydogti, Triumvir rstat1, Triumvir invisiblecola, Triumvir Signed for Hydra Ligolski, Triumvirate Hulk, Triumvirate Anubis, Triumvirate Signed for Vires Noctu The Dark Council The Eye of Midnight - Wentworth the Brave The Soul of Midnight - HP Wingfoot The Wrath of Midnight -Tristan the Hammer The Dread Ministry Dread Minister of Enchantment - Tithan Dread Minister of Internal Design- Faeloth Dread Minister of War - Jereish1 Dread Minister of the Nocturian Bank - Semi the Hard Dread Minister of Indoctrination - Paint Your Target Signatories in Memorandum Signed for Elysium as Flag Alliance mhawk, Consul, Pontifex Maximus Beernuts, Magister Equitum Great Lakes Union, Praetor Augur YohanElus, Haruspex Ayrrie, Praetour Uranus shadow, Quaestor Maximus Signed for United Sovereignty of Nations King of USON, Apollo King Signed for United Federation of Outcasts (Now known as Cimmeria) Rebel Republic, Prime minister Kingem093, Deputy Minister Signed for The Sentries Of All things Purple American Clam of ClamAmerica, Triumvir a.k.a Soapy 3 CHIEFCRAZYHORSE of The Chosen One, Triumvir a.k.a Soapy 3 Jedi Master Yoda of Dagabah, Triumvir a.k.a Soapy 3 Haxxor of H4xxor, Director of Soapy Affairs Signed for Terra Prime, Septer, Emperor Rougetrader, Regent Signed for the Federal Defence Force Administrator - homestarrunner Chief Charter Officer/President - Dr.Zog Signed for The Legend of the Einherjar Gungnir, Konugr Signed for Nebula-X, Zabee, Overlord Ludacrism2, Overlord Signed for North American Confederacy, Rattlehead, Governer Shavar, Lt. Governer King M, Secretary of State Signed for Holy Order (renamed Tempest and merged into Hydra), Roflcopter, First Dai Shuryô Signed for New Purple Power (merged into Hydra), Lord Bludd, Emperor Sexysauce, Regent Membership history *The 7 original signatories were The Sentries Of All things Purple, Holy Order, Federal Defence Force, Boards Alliance of Protectorate States, Defensive Mutually-Friendly Alliance and Elysium (flag alliance). *The United Sovereignty of Nations disbanded. *The United Federation of Outcasts joined on the 2nd of June 2008. *Cimmeria (formerly known as UFO) disbanded. *The Legend of the Einherjar joined on the 26th of June 2008. *Terra Prime joined on 6th of July 2008. *Nebula-X joined on 17th of July 2008. *Boards Alliance of Protectorate States ascends to Poseidon, and is appointed FA of Pegasus (replacing Elysium who retire from PEACE to merge with TPF) on September 9th 2008. *Meritokrati joined on 11th September 2008. *The Sentries Of All things Purple disbands to form LOUD on September 26th 2008. *New Purple Power joined on the 20th November. *North American Confederacy joined on 23rd Novemeber. *Terra Prime Withdrew on the 10th December 2008. *Olympus joined on the 15th January. *Nebula-X ascends to Poseidon on January 22nd, 2009. *North American Confederacy merge into the Aquatic Coalition Front on 28th March 2009. *The Order of the Four Leaf Clover joined on 14th May 2009. *Tempest and New Purple Power, along with survivors of Terra Prime, merge to form Hydra on 14th June 2009. Hydra's membership in Pegasus was inherited from the parent alliances. *Vires Noctu officially joins on 30th July 2009. Custodia Celeris Custodia Celeris is a type of no frills protection offered by Pegasus to newer alliances, intended to be a likely stepping stone to membership of the Pegasus treaty itself. * Extended to the Eastern Coast Alliance Affiliation on 9th November 2008 and withdrawn due to their disbandment on 15th January 2009. * Extended to the MAC on 29th November 2008 and expired due to their merger with the Black Dragons. * Extended to Mars/Fried Chicken on the 30th December 2008 and expired due to their merger with Nebula-X on 15th March 2009. * Extended to The Triforce on 6th February, 2009 and expired due to their disbandment. * Extended to United Protection Alliance on 14th Feb. 2009 and expired due to their merger with The Hellenic League. * Extended to The Hellenic League on 10th March 2009 and expired due to their disbandment on July 15th. * Extended to Vires Noctu on 3rd July 2009 and joined Pegasus on 30th July 2009. * Extended to Tyrian Purple on 6th July 2009. External links *Purple Unity, the P.E.A.C.E forums *Old P.E.A.C.E forums *Old Pegasus forums category:Alliance groups